


A Halidom of Dunces

by schwaampy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chrom as widower, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lucina as protagonist, M/M, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pre-Relationship, References to Drugs, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwaampy/pseuds/schwaampy
Summary: Lucina is a junior at the University of Ylisse who seemingly has it all: stellar grades, a cozy position as RA, and relatives who work for the school. But below the surface, she is mostly friendless, unpopular, and plagued with anxiety. Before she graduates, Lucina is eager to prevent the fate she worries so much about from coming to pass, with the help of some unconventional allies.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Lucina/Serena | Severa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina follows a pair of students as she hears them discussing her. She causes some chaos unintentionally, which her father arrives to help sort out.

A gold, emblazoned tiara squeezed the top of Lucina’s blue head. In the same way a naked arm feels after wearing a watch for years, Lucina’s tiara hardly ever left her, as it provided a tight, comforting, familiar sensation. Like a neat headband that never left its place, it began to represent her, and others recognized her from across campus thanks to its glimmer and sheen. The golden metal, inscribed upon with ancient familial runes, separated her long azure hair, as it stuck out to all those she passed by and was nearly impossible not to notice. _A small price to pay for comfort, I suppose._

Lucina had no classes to attend today, as it was a Thursday. Over winter break, she meticulously arranged her spring semester schedule, with some assistance from her friends at the registrar, so that she could keep up her extracurricular activities — student government, the literary magazine, and the Ylissean Times student newspaper — along with her heavy course load in political science, without stretching herself too thin. This meant that, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Lucina had all the free time in the world to wander and unwind. Diligent as always, Lucina decided it would be wise to get a headstart on her homework, and so with her backpack in tow, she searched the main campus high and low for a quiet spot in which to read and work. 

As she walked across the campus green, Lucina became conscious again of the tiara on her head. The familiar tightening sensation became an uncomfortable reminder of her decision to stand out, on a day when all she really wanted to do was blend in. _Maybe I shouldn’t have worn this, not today..._

Among the wandering student body, some snickered, others gazed in confused awe, but most of the time, strangers kept their opinions about her choice in fashion to themselves, reserving them for when they entered a sizable distance from Lucina’s ears. Only afterward did they feel comfortable sharing their unfavorable views, considering, of course, she was the university vice president’s daughter. 

“Did you see Miss Valedictorian wearing her tiara again?” whispered one student to another, in a hushed voice. 

“How could I not notice it?” laughed the other student, before turning around to ensure Lucina wasn’t watching them. With her seemingly out of sight, he continued unafraid of any major consequence. “Really, who does she think she is?”

“Probably some kind of princess or royal family member. I mean, think about it: she has the best grades, she’s an RA, _and_ she’s related to the admins,” said the first student, feeling resigned. “It’s like she’s got that lineage, while we’ve got _nothing_.” 

“Yeah...” 

“You ever wonder why awful, stuck-up people always seem to end up with a good lot in life, while us normal people have to suffer? How is that supposed to be fair?” he said, raising his voice near the end. 

The two students sighed in response, both exasperated and defeated, unable to reconcile their miserable fortunes with the fact that everything seemed to work out perfectly for Lucina. Her heritage had given her a free ride, and many professors took a liking to the vice president’s ever-studious daughter, as she represented, in their eyes, complete excellence and dedication to her studies. She also frequently kept tabs on students as their RA, meaning other departments, including residential life, loved her as well. 

“We could’ve had literally any RA in the whole university and we ended up with _her_ in charge of our dorm. The one stickler when it comes to the rules.” 

“Could you imagine getting a free ticket to the best university in the country, and then spending all your time policing what other people do while acting like some kind of arrogant royalty?”

“In Naga’s name, I swear I can’t stand her. Just thinking about her makes me angry. She’s such a cop.” 

_A cop?_ Hiding behind a novel she kept close to her face, Lucina had followed this pair into the student center, past the outworld gate, as she recognized them from her dorm. Curious as always, Lucina had no idea they would end up discussing their RA, until there was no hiding it. And yet thanks to the student center being so crowded, she could get away with eavesdropping unnoticed. _I’m not a cop, I just... Well, I do take my responsibilities seriously. Does that really make me a cop? How can I be both royalty and a cop at the same time?_

With her head still submerged in hiding, while her mind wandered with self-conscious questions, Lucina heard an anticlimactic thud, as her book rebounded and struck her forehead. She had bumped into another student’s backpack, and then that student collided into the student next to them, and so on, until the entire hallway into the Shepherds School of Medicine felt the residual effects of Lucina’s clumsiness. Being in the busiest section of campus had helped her avoid suspicion at first, but now, with the entire student body anxious to discover who started the domino effect, Lucina panicked. _Oh gods, why did I have to make an embarrassment of myself again..._ _Can’t I do anything right? So much for being smooth..._

“Come on, move it!” shouted one student as they shoved through Lucina who, in her panic, remained stationary. “I’m already late!”

Lucina grunted, as more and more impatient students pushed and shoved through the fallen bodies of the hallway. She scanned quickly to and fro, searching to see who had noticed that it was her who caused this chaos. Among the others, standing still and watching in confused awe, were the two gossipers from earlier. 

“Did you see Miss Valedictorian start that whole accident in the hallway, or was that just me?” said the student she was spying on before to his friend. 

_This is a nightmare, everyone knows it was me..._

“It sure looked like it,” said his friend, who, for a moment, smirked at her suffering. Then, reality hit him, as the two exchanged a glance of anxious understanding. “Do you think she might have... heard us? You know, from before? When we were making fun of her?”

“I hope not. Gods, I sure hope not.”

“This is why we need to be more careful who we talk shit about; you never know who could be listening who could get us in deep trouble.”

“I know, I know...”

“This could be a big mistake, dude! What if she tells her dad?” 

The two students moaned in response, feeling defeated. _My dad..._

“Chrom is cool, but he’d definitely take his daughter’s side before us...”

Unable to focus on any one conversation at a time, Lucina grabbed her book from the ground and, without a moment to lose, dashed away. She sprinted through the unruly commotion, holding her book tightly against her chest. With both hands holding onto her book, Lucina squeezed through and pushed past the crowd, slipping around all the stationary, talkative bodies that had stopped to figure out what was going on. _No use defending myself, not here, not over something so dumb of me..._

With nervous adrenaline on her side, Lucina managed to escape the crowded complex before anyone could chase after her or notice her disappearance. Not that anyone would, of course, try to hunt her down over a clumsy accident, but in her head, this was a matter of life and death, and she felt nearly on the verge of death.

* * *

_“What if she tells her dad?”_

_He would probably ask why I was in the student center on my day off, but... I really had no reason to be there, did I? I was curious what those two were talking about, and yet... I should’ve known it was nothing I needed to hear. I already knew they despised me; was I really hoping they had changed their minds? After all this time?_

Her anxiety returned, after having momentarily disappeared with a single exhale. Despite having left the student center, Lucina couldn’t help but look back, through the long complex windows, to see if the crowd of busy students had advanced to their classes. Her unwavering curiosity brought her into this situation, and yet still it held her in place, unable to move on from a moment she’d have to relive again and again, at her desk, during class, and in dreams. Just as those students’ words would haunt her, so too would her own mistakes, the same mistakes that, in her mind, made those students justified in disliking her. 

_“Did you see Miss Valedictorian wearing her tiara again?”_

_Even if I told them it was a gift from my late mother, even if I said it was personally meaningful... I know they would just laugh in my face. And... perhaps I would deserve it. After all, I’ve never seen anyone else wear one of these, not unless it’s their birthday._

Lucina pulled the golden tiara from her hair, untangling a few of the knots that formed since she last removed it. She held the piece loosely and stared at it, first with curiosity, then with shame, and then anger. Her grip tightened to the point where her fist had clenched entirely around the tiara. She thought of her mother, whom she owed so much of her growth to, and all her relatives who had complimented her choice in fashion years ago. Her Aunt Lissa said the gold matched her dark blue eyes and hair. _But that was years ago. I’m an adult now, aren’t I? Shouldn’t I dress like one, act like one? And yet... whenever I act like an adult, my peers think less of me._

_Maybe I should... maybe, talk to... someone. A professional._

_If only my mother was still around, she would know what to say..._

“Hi Lucy, you seem a little frazzled,” said a nearby, recognizable voice. “What’s that in your hand?”

With a look of shock, as if she had snapped back to reality, Lucina realized that she was holding her tiara as if to snap it in half. _Why.... Why would I do such a thing?_ For a second, she turned to face the voice and shuffled her tiara behind her back with both hands, only to recognize quickly that it was a futile effort trying to hide what she was doing. It’s possible her father had been watching her for some time, before he decided to speak up. 

“Oh, haha! Hey dad. Just... Holding my tiara. You know, the one mom got me,” she said, speaking with an underlying shame in her tone. 

Holding back the urge to offer a compassionate hug at the mention of his late wife, Chrom pulled himself together, as they were in public, and he did not want to embarrass Lucina. He noticed Lucina spinning her tiara around her forefinger now, much more at ease than before he introduced himself. For a moment, he watched the tiara spin with amusement, until he caught himself getting lost in its spin. He had a tendency to find himself amused by simple things. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you without that on your head, you know. You almost look like a different person.”

“That’s actually what I’m going for. Do you... like it?” she flashed a coy smile. “I mean, do I look okay? More mature?”

“Wait a second, I’m confused,” said Chrom, taking a step back. “I don’t think the tiara makes you look less mature. What gives you that idea?”

Lucina looked pensive and unsure of herself. She didn’t expect to run into her father, let alone be questioned on something she seemed so certain of minutes prior. With a halt, her hand snatched the tiara, stopping it from spinning. In front of her eyes now, it certainly looked special, and yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that it represented a past she wanted to move on from. _It’s beautiful, and it’s so important to me, but if it means one less thing for them to make fun of..._

“It’s just... I’ve had it for so long, and I associate it with my childhood. And... mom. It’s special to me, but maybe I don’t have to wear it all the time. Maybe it’s time for me to ‘grow up’ a bit and find a new style for myself.” 

“Lucina...”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no... Why do you think that?”

“You only use my full name when you’re either angry, or about to say something serious. So I got worried.” 

“Well, just listen to me for a moment,” said Chrom, raising his hand as if to halt her from jumping to conclusions. Holding back the urge to mention Sumia more than necessary, Chrom wanted to bring his daughter back to her senses first. “Have the other students been bullying you again?” 

“... H-How did you know?” stammered Lucina, taken aback.

Chrom chuckled, then collected himself, realizing that bullying was no laughing matter. 

“Call it a father’s intuition. You haven’t cared much for fashion before, and you’re also not one to dispose of anything meaningful to you. You might remember that we still have all your high school notebooks and textbooks in boxes in the cellar at home.” 

With a low sigh, Lucina admitted a quiet defeat. _He’s right. I hoard everything valuable to me, even things I should probably get rid of by now. My old stuffed animals and action figures can stay, the rest... But what about all those study hall drawings, and my exhaustive psych notes?_

Recognizing her thinking face, Chrom waited for Lucina to catch up before continuing to his point. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to feel uncomfortable, given he had just seen her in such a frazzled state before. He didn’t want her to leave this conversation feeling worse about herself. When it seemed like she had prepared an adequate response, he moved to offer encouragement first, only for her to take the initiative.

“Yes, some of the underclassmen in my dorm were talking about me. I heard them mention ‘Miss Valedictorian,’ and my curiosity took over. They brought up how my tiara looks so... royal. Like I’m some stuck-up, arrogant, no-good-”

“Listen to me, Lucina. You are none of those things, alright?” reassured Chrom. “And you shouldn’t have to change who you are to please people who have already made up their mind about you. One of the most important lessons I learned in college myself is that... some people, you just can’t sway to your side, no matter how hard you try. In fact, the harder you try, the harder it is to sway them.”

At the mention of Chrom’s college years, which Lucina had never heard much about, she felt as if she had unlocked a secret of her father’s past. 

“I think I see where you’re coming from,” said Lucina, scratching her hair. While normally she scratched her hair as a nervous tick, now it was for comfort and understanding. 

“If you want to change things, what I suggest is to stop _trying_ to be someone you’re not. You have a tendency to wear this... this mask around everyone. The mask changes depending on who you’re speaking to. But what if one group of students likes your tiara, and they think it’s one of your better features? If you remove it just for those two you eavesdropped on, you won’t gain their respect automatically, but you might lose some from others.”

Chrom stopped his speech to ensure no strangers had been eavesdropping on them. With classes having just started, the campus green looked mostly empty, save for a few students relaxing under the enormous shade of a tall tree next to the parking lot and entrance. Officially, it was called the World Tree, as it represented students passing into the wide world of college when they walked by it. But most students referred to it as Old Fred, after a student from before Lucina’s time pointed out a section in the middle of the tree that looked a bit like Professor Frederick’s face. 

As if their thoughts were in sync with one another, Chrom caught both himself and Lucina looking at Old Fred. But he didn’t want the subject of her mask-wearing habit to end, at least not just yet. 

“What I’m saying is, do whatever you want about that tiara, Lucina, and I’ll support you no matter what. But make sure the decision you make is what _you_ want, not what others want _from_ you. If you try to please others too much, you will lose what makes you, well, you. And I’d hate to see that happen.” 

Hearing that last line, Lucina’s ears perked up, as if everything seemed to click in her head. A smile formed across her lips, almost instinctively, and she could feel her hands moving to place her tiara back where it belonged. _He always knows what to say to get me feeling better. Where would I be without him?_

“Thank you, father. I... You’re right. And you always know the right things to say. It’s just...” 

She stopped herself before going on. 

“What is it?”

“I don’t want to trouble you anymore, but I promise I’ll be fine. Really,” beamed Lucina, flashing a grateful smile. “I should really get going, anyway, I have some homework to catch up on, and there’s an article for the paper I need to finish before sunday.” 

“Alright, Lucy,” acknowledged Chrom, sensing the reservation in her voice. A part of him wanted to press forward, to discover that mysterious anxiety existing under the surface. Like father, like daughter, they were both naturally curious people. But he, too, had places to be, as he always seemed busy with one task around campus or another. “I’m glad I could be of help today. You know where to find me if you ever need me. Don’t hesitate to ask for help.”

Lucina offered a hug with open, raised arms, to which Chrom shook his head. In disbelief, she frowned at being turned down, only for him to quickly reverse his stance. They embraced with familial love, if only for a second or two, before Lucina pulled away, not wanting to linger for long lest she embarrass herself further. 

“Thanks again, dad.”

“Take it easy out there.”

Chrom walked past his daughter now, head held high and confident. He was headed toward the student center in the middle of campus, for whatever reason she did not know. But as she watched him enter the building, she noticed a surge of energy immediately overcome the place. While the door closed behind him, Chrom held his hands up as if to tell the students rushing to his position to stop. 

“Hold up everyone, please, give me some space,” complained Chrom.

Lucina laughed to herself, as she always found it ironic how, despite being such a popular authority figure, Chrom agonized over all the attention he received and raised an unpopular daughter. _What am I missing that he has? Is it the ‘being myself’ part?_

Without any homework to do, Lucina’s mind drifted as she walked in the opposite direction of the student center, towards the library. There, she would find a quiet booth to herself, where she would open her laptop, put in her headphones, and drown out all the negative emotions with solitude and music played at a low volume, so as not to disturb her eardrums. 

_It’s just... what do I do when ‘being myself’ means ‘being unlikable?’ How do I deal with being detested all the time?_

Lucina brought her hands up so she could look at them closely. She squinted her eyes, then pretended to scratch at her face. _If I could tear off whatever mask father was talking about, I would in an instant. But... it’s not as easy as just removing a tiara from my head. It’s never that easy._

With an exhale, Lucina pushed open the door into the library, as the clocktower above struck three times, signalling it was now three in the afternoon. _Has time really passed so quickly? I could’ve sworn it was just noon..._

Moving in the opposite direction as her was a pair of students Lucina recognized immediately, but who did not know her all too well. One carried what looked to be some sort of secretive tome against her chest, who Lucina recognized as Nah, and the other, with reddish hair tied in twintails, was Severa. 

“I’m really not sure if I’m the best fit to join the team,” mentioned Nah, in a voice that conveyed the feeling that she had repeated this line to her friend many times before, without convincing her yet. “I’m a bit... fragile, when it comes to sports.”

“Oh please,” snarked Severa. “You don’t know until you try, you could be a natural, and we _really_ need another member or else the whole volleyball team is toast.”

Nah began to issue a retort, but Lucina couldn’t hear their voices anymore, as they had just walked out of the library. Ever curious, Lucina wondered if it was best to reverse course, but she quickly dismissed that idea. Her curiosity had gotten her into enough trouble today as it is, and yet their conversation lingered in her head. Thoughts of what it would be like to be needed filled her head, thoughts of filling a crucial spot, of meeting new people, finding new friends, removing her mask. 

_Volleyball..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is the first fic I've written in almost a year, and I hope you enjoyed what you read so far. Considering the scope of this AU, it might take me some time between chapters. I'm kind of a slow writer, unfortunately. Some of the tags (such as M!Robin x Chrom) haven't appeared just yet, but I hope you'll stick around to see this slow burn figure itself out and develop over time. Although Lucina is the protagonist here, I plan on involving many different characters from Awakening into this AU, and so lots should have their chance to shine.
> 
> If you'd like updates, my Twitter is @cassioshaman. Thanks again, and stay safe out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After separating from Lucina, Chrom goes to the student center for coffee, only to end up meeting an old friend.

The University of Ylisse, having existed for many centuries, was said to have been founded long ago by one of Lucina’s relatives, a heroic figure who, in the pursuit of educating the masses, laid the first of many bricks for the university’s foundation. Initially referred to as Archanea College, the lowly college of the distant past hardly resembled the bustling university of today, and yet even with a name change and many renovations, Ylisse still traced its heritage back to that hero and his story.

Construction for Archanea College began atop a swamp bordering a long series of hills, referred to collectively as the Sleeping Dragon. The story went that the university’s heroic founder managed to defeat an evil dragon occupying a nearby cave all by himself; however, in order to prevent the creature from nursing its wounds and returning stronger than before, the hero enlisted the aid of a vengeful wizard who cast a powerful sleep spell on the weakened dragon, forcing it into an endless slumber. As a show of gratitude, the hero pledged to fulfill the wizard’s wish of training and educating the nearby townsfolk, so that one day long into the future, should the dragon somehow awaken, their descendants would be better prepared. 

“Heroism itself is timeless, but heroes such as you require proper resources and teaching to achieve their potential,” the wizard once said, in celebration of their achievement. “With our new college, may we prevent future tragedy by ensuring even the most common and poor among us are given the chance to become heroes in their own lives.” 

So important was this quote to the hero that he commissioned a plaque with the wizard’s own words on it, to remind future leadership of the school’s eternal mission. The plaque remained in the student center until the college expanded into a university, after which the plaque was placed in the president’s office. 

Chrom, having just left a long conversation with his daughter, raised his eyes before entering the student center. Inscribed above the entrance doors in golden letters was a quote he had certainly gotten used to seeing: “Heroism is timeless.” He released a fatigued sigh. 

_But I’m no hero._ _I’ve never slain a dragon, and I don’t think I could, either._

_ I’m just lucky to have been born into this family. And I’m fortunate to have raised a brilliant daughter who might one day not make the same mistakes I made. _

With a quick glance over his shoulder, Chrom noticed Lucina still standing in the same spot he had left her a minute ago. Her eyes looked down, at what he could not make out. 

_ I can’t help but worry about her.  _

He let out a long exhale before opening the student center doors. He knew in advance what to expect as soon as he entered the busiest place on campus, and he could hear their shouts in his head as if they were already happening. 

Then, he pulled open the doors, and without looking too surprised, he watched as almost every face in the complex turned and stared. Clean, pristine faces with perfectly unkempt hair, wearing all the latest preppy fashion trends with unaware pride and enthusiasm, holding notebooks and binders and backpacks and coffee cups and homework packets and trays from the cafeteria. Some dropped what they were holding, as if they had seen a ghost, while others gasped so emphatically that even their neighbors, walking around with headphones in, stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the opened doors. Amidst an ocean of garbled noise, Chrom heard his name loud and clear. 

“Chrom!!! Chrom!!!”

Chrom sighed in a way that conveyed a sense of expectation. 

“Relax, everyone. Please, please,” assured Chrom, holding his hands up to prevent the students from overwhelming him. 

“Chrom!!!” the crowd shouted, the same crowd that only minutes earlier had come to a standstill when Lucina caused such a stir. 

Despite her relation to such a popular figure, Lucina lacked the same charisma that attracted people so heavily to her father.  _ Lucina would have a heart attack if she were in my shoes. How did we end up so different? ...She must get that from her mother.  _

_ Sumia was always the clumsy, nervous type. Not one to stand out in a crowd, but she would still find a way to draw attention to herself, unintentionally.  _

Now surrounded at all sides, Chrom couldn’t help himself but reminisce. Mind and body moving separate, he recalled the moment his late wife had taken him hiking up Sleeping Dragon for the first time. As part of their required freshman seminar, Chrom and Sumia had sat next to each other on the first day of school, and now, the week before final exams, they decided on a whim to see who could climb the dragon fastest. Atop the dragon’s back was the abandoned ruins of a castle, and so the roof marked their finish line. They discussed rules and specifics for half an hour before going through with the plan. Recognizing that neither of them were keen on studying, Chrom proposed the idea while they sat for coffee on the second floor of the cafeteria, the same spot he was headed to today, if he could manage to push through this crowd. 

“Chrom!!! Chrom!!!” they interrupted, as his memories faded from focus.

_ This crowd... Just why? _

Ever nostalgic for his college years, Chrom felt a cerebral sadness every time he remembered Sumia, their first few dates, the love they shared. The same love that weaved itself through every one of his college memories, such that on his regular visits around campus, for observations, for meetings, or just for coffee, Chrom struggled to untangle his feelings surrounding her death from the innocence and bliss of that time. It was like having to walk through a childhood cul-de-sac every day, a place long since abandoned by its original inhabitants, yet each corner still holding a special wistfulness. 

After a particularly ear-shattering shriek on his left side, Chrom snapped out of his stupor. He flashed an unassuming, unconvincing smile in the direction of the cafe, at no one in particular, just to assure anyone worried about him that he was okay. No one seemed to notice his listlessness. 

Positioning himself between two students who refused to budge, Chrom felt a breeze carry fresh air at his face as more students poured in through the open door to the campus green.  _ Maybe they’ll listen to reason if I talk with them first. _

“Now why is everyone gathered here during class hours? Don’t you all have somewhere to be?” he grinned vaguely. 

“Chrom!!! Chrom!!!” 

_ That was terribly unconvincing of you. College students always mingle around during class hours... It wasn’t  _ that  _ long ago you were one of them.  _ Chrom shook his head as memories of Sumia returned to him, the same ones as before. After leaving the cafeteria and deciding on a plan, they were now hiking Sleeping Dragon, when all of a sudden...

“Chrom!!! Chrom!!!” 

_ Gods, can’t they just leave me alone?! I just needed some coffee! They act like they only see me once a year. _

A student raised his arm up behind Chrom’s head, as if to touch his sapphire hair. With an aggravated flick of his bangs, Chrom brushed off the attempt. Now, raising his hands as if to walk by politely without forcing himself through, Chrom motioned towards the café, only to be yoinked backwards by a seemingly invisible force.  _ Is there any escape from this insanity?  _

“I love you Chrom!” wailed another enthusiastic student, holding his pen and notebook above his head as if for him to sign it. 

“Me?” questioned Chrom, pointing at his chest, as the student raised his notebook higher. “I... don’t understand.” 

Feeling a hand reach for his shoulder, Chrom winced for a split second, as he feared another attempt at touching him. Instead, a familiar voice greeted him with concern to assuage his worries.

“Milord, please don’t resist.” 

“Huh?” Chrom recoiled from the warm hand, then about-faced. “Oh...”

He hadn’t heard that title in a long time, and yet he knew, definitively, who it must have been referring to him that way. With the strength to cut down any foe, the figure grabbed Chrom by the cuff of his button-down shirt and began pulling him through the crowd, moving past with one hand and holding tightly with the other. Chrom felt helpless, and yet, strangely, safe being rescued in this manner.  _ Wouldn’t be the first time Old Fred’s saved my life, nor would it likely be the last.  _

Having long since ascended to the rank of dean, Frederick commanded the adjacent Shepherds School of Medicine with a steady fist and sharp tone. Students spoke only in whispers of his yearly seminars, while professors feared his intensely high expectations during professional observations. And so, students’ fear of Frederick supplanted their desire to approach Chrom on a moment’s break. No one dared to test Frederick, let alone impede his path as he demanded the vice president’s attention. 

“We... should probably get going,” said the notebook-holding student to his peers. 

“Wouldn’t want Old Fred on our tails,” replied another, before dashing away to ensure Frederick’s attention didn’t turn to him. 

Of course, Frederick heard the accusation and reeled in shock regardless.

“Old Fred?!” he questioned, only to be met with muffled laughter from the scurrying students.

Although they were opposite the café, Chrom had given up his quest for coffee long before Frederick arrived to save his skin. However, in safety now, the thought of a nice, hot beverage returned to him. 

“That was great, you know, but it would’ve been greater if you pulled me in the opposite direction,” quipped Chrom. 

“You mean...?” questioned Frederick, while adjusting his glasses. “I simply pulled you in the direction I came from. Would it have suited you more to go eastward instead?” 

“Yes but, nevermind,” said Chrom, clutching his neck now, after having been yanked against his shirt. “How have you been lately?”

“Milord, please don’t misunderstand my intentions, but for now, we must not proceed with idle small talk. I actually have... important, time-sensitive news for you. It’d be best if we spoke of it in private.”

Chrom recognized Frederick’s face as being as stern as ever, but he could not make out what Frederick could possibly be alluding to.  _ This could really be about anything, ranging from a single case of plagiarism all the way to a major university-wide scandal. It’s impossible to know with Frederick. _

“Let’s use your office, then, if it’s open,” suggested Chrom, as they were only a moment’s walk from it. 

Frederick nodded in agreement.

“Of course it is open, I prepared it for this occasion. I even told my secretary to go on a paid break,” joked Frederick, whose face hadn’t adjusted yet from its stony, serious demeanor. “The last thing we need is for this information to reach the rest of the staff before you get a handle of it yourself. You know how they get, and with this being so critical...”

Chrom stopped in his tracks for a moment.  _ Critical... _

“You’re a master at building anticipation, you know that?”

“I implore you to take this seriously, but I suspect when you hear what I have to say, you will fully understand why I am being so careful. Now let’s continue moving, please.”

Frederick pulled open his office door and rushed inside, while Chrom followed slowly behind. The former bent his knees a tad to peek through the peephole, only to find that no students were around or had followed them, save for a hooded professor who was headed in the opposite direction. With the coast seemingly clear, Frederick let out a massive exhale, then motioned towards his long, mahogany desk and stared in silence for a second. After reaching his chair, he laid his hands flat on the desk and opened his eyes wider, only to see that Chrom, preoccupied with the office coffee maker, had not yet taken a seat.

“I forgot you had one of these in here, Frederick. You’re a real life-saver,” remarked Chrom, with a cheeky grin. “You know, I should really get one for my office. Would save me the trouble of all that just happened.” 

“Milord, I am no lifesaver, I am merely your loyal dean through all things,” said Frederick, shaking his head. “But as you know, my possessions are also the possessions of Ylisse.” 

_ I could swear I’ve heard Frederick use that line before, but... No matter.  _ Chrom shook his head.

“Why don’t you cut to the chase while I wait for the water to heat up?”

“Milord-”

“And while we’re at it...”

“Yes?” 

Frederick’s ears perked up, ever attentive to hear all of Chrom’s requests, even the ones that involved him. 

“Milord is a bit too formal for our friendship, Frederick. Just... call me Chrom, please,” he said, hoping this would be the last time he needed to implore about this. 

“Of course, mil-,  _ Chrom _ .” 

“Much better,” laughed Chrom, now carefully placing his hand on his long-time friend’s right shoulder. “So what’s this critical matter all about?”

Frederick moved to fix his glasses once more, until he heard his office phone ring. In a hurry, he rushed to the secretary’s desk, picked up the phone, then slammed it into the receiver as fast as he could. Watching this unfold, Chrom balked at the slam’s loud clang against the desk. The coffee from his mug nearly escaped from the top, but Chrom had been careful only to pour as much as he needed, and he hadn’t put milk in yet. 

“Do you remember the Plegian alum you insisted on hiring all those years ago, against my better judgement?” reminded Frederick, taking a sincere but firm stance. 

“You mean to discuss Professor Robin?” said Chrom, ending in a sigh, as if to convey tiredness despite the caffeine in his hands. “I have no interest in retreading old debates, Frederick. I was not going to dismiss his application only because of his nationality.”

_ Gods Frederick, not this again... Robin is one of our most prestigious and qualified professors, recognized nationwide for his teaching skills. I refuse to budge on this.  _

“I assure you this isn’t about our disagreement. Instead,” started Frederick, afraid to admit defeat. “The professor may yet save us. He has warned me that he overheard some troubling news involving the... president. Your sister.”

Chrom released his grip on the mug after hearing the president brought up. For a time, he still suspected Frederick had pulled him into his office for some trivial matter, but with the mention of his older sister, Chrom knew to take things seriously. Emmeryn meant more and more to him after he lost Sumia; it was Emmeryn who reassured and comforted Chrom the most, after some distance had developed between them years ago. Many tried their best to reach him, but nothing compared to his sister’s wisdom.

Frederick pulled himself together, then continued without waiting for Chrom to process his news.

“I’m sorry to continue, but this is time sensitive information. Robin said he overheard some of his students conspiring, mentioning involvement from Plegia College, which, as you well know, has always attempted to tamper with our affairs. Robin suspects... Well... Blackmail is afoot, and they plan on shaming Emmeryn from her position.” 

“Blackmail?!” said Chrom, slamming his fists down. “Why would they...? What could the Plegians possibly have on Emmeryn?”

“What information they have, I do not know, just that it is a serious accusation. But as for why, the Plegians have a vested interest in causing chaos and controversy at our university, ever since your father-”

“I am well aware of what my father did. But Emmeryn has worked tirelessly to reverse his awful, prejudiced policies. How many times must she visit them for reconciliation talks before this feud finally disappears?”

Chrom chugged his mug full of coffee until there was none left, then slammed it down in a huff. He stood up from his chair and began pacing around the room, moving quickly and talking to himself and thinking aloud. 

“Blackmail, blackmail... Gods, of course they would resort to this. Blackmail...”

“I... do not know why they continue to hold this grudge, mil-, Chrom. But if we can get out ahead of this plan, and act before they do...”

“...Then we can change this fate before it comes to pass. I see what you mean. Before we do anything too hasty, I must find Robin and these students. I need to know what they have on her, or at least, what they plan on accusing her of.” 

Chrom peered through his mind for any potential controversy as of late.  _ Could this be about... No, that was years ago. She does nothing these days without consulting me first, and yet... Why am I so concerned she has hidden something? _

Frederick nodded his head in agreement, then let slip a friendly smile. He enjoyed seeing Chrom take matters seriously, rather than joke around as he was before. 

“I am glad to hear you taking this seriously. I know I have... exaggerated some smaller issues in the past. And I wasn’t sure if you would believe the word of some first-year medical students, but like I said, this is critical. We cannot afford for the president to step down. I mean no offense, but-”

“You were right to seek my attention on this matter, Frederick,” interrupted Chrom, as he was unwilling to hear Frederick’s reasoning at this moment. “I am grateful for you always.” 

Chrom returned a smile, grabbed his mug, then left it under the coffee maker. He continued pacing around, then stood in front of the office door, contemplating whether it was the appropriate time to leave. 

“I must be going now. There’s no time to waste. Thank you once again, friend.” 

“You are always, always welcome.” 

_ First Lucina, now this... Today has been truly miserable so far. Can’t anything go right? _

_ Speaking of Lucina, there’s no way she should know about this. I can’t let her find out; she’d be worried sick... _

Chrom moved into the hallway, unsuspecting of anyone being there, until, of course, his body bumped into the lab coat of a hooded professor, passing by quickly and at the perfect time. With their bodies clashing into one another, Chrom recoiled and grabbed his head. The professor, now fully on the hallway floor after bumping into the vice president, felt weak all over, as if he had messed up, his hood no longer hiding him. He closed his eyes in disbelief and shock, while Chrom took a chance to smile, now recognizing who it was he bumped into.

“I’m so sorry, Professor Robin,” apologized Chrom, extending his arm to pull up his friend. “But there are better places to sleep than on the ground.” 

* * *

It was 8pm, hours after she first arrived in the library, and yet Lucina had not finished all her work. She slouched in her desk chair, arms draped over the armrests as if they were the only things keeping her awake. Her eyes drooped and returned to being awake back and forth, as if alternating between fits of sleep.  _ And I still haven’t gotten to putting up that bulletin board...  _

As if being shocked into action, Lucina’s phone beeped for the first time in hours. There was the text from her dad shortly after they separated, reassuring her with words of affirmation referencing their earlier conversation, and then total silence throughout her time in the library. Her dad’s words rang in her head for a time before, eventually, she returned to thinking only about the newspaper, student government, and the volleyball team. Not one to attract a lot of attention, Lucina felt the buzz against her pants and wondered who could possibly need her right now.  _ Please don’t be Owain, I’m not in the mood...  _

A quick glance at her pocket turned into extended surprise at the image of Cynthia’s beaming face, a sight she did not see often but appreciated nonetheless. “Hey sis, got a hunch dad’s not in a good mood. Have you seen him at all today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, once again. I made sure to include some Cynthia in this chapter at the end, along with some hints as to where things might be going. I'm excited to continue writing and hope you are excited to see where things go, as well. As always, if you'd like updates or want to discuss this story more, my twitter is @cassioshaman.


End file.
